titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Lesson in Betrayal, Part Four
Team Titan Think Tank Issue 11 "A Lesson In Betrayal" (Part Four) Front cover- Reb stands, arms folded in confidence looking at the reader, as Rob stands towering behind him, lifting Battling Briton up in the air with his massive pincers "So, Tonic. GM and I might have something for you about that whole Biological Robot thing", Sonne says. The issue opens with a panel of Battling Briton standing in a kung-fu pose, gazing at his son, grinning, as the other characters dialogue is in narration boxes of character appropriate colours overlaying the fight, rather than showing them physically. Tonic: (Her narration boxes are white, like her labcoat, with black text.)"...Oh? T...that was fast..." There will be a panel of Reb, standing straight, arms hanging loose. Sonne: (His narration box is black with red letters) "It's pretty much just GM's doing. Found a few things while poking around and fixing him up. I think we could do some explorative surgery at some point, if GM's still cool with it." Games Master: (His narration box is purple like his energy constructs, with white letters.) "It's true. It may be that I can be of more help biologically than we initially realised." "S...so...elaborate...p...please?" Reb's eyes, now fully white with light look like they are over-flowing with energy now as he concentrates very hard. "Today I discovered the ability to create any shape i want," light forms behind him making blocky legs, "then i pushed myself on details". the torso appears with lots of high-tech looking things, "And then ", he seems to strain a bit on the last bit, "I realised earlier I could give the object rudimentary problem-solving abilities and minor automonous thought processes", as the head forms and the grey light-construct of Rob is fully formed. "I AM ROB," his head spins and then his torso spins "Uh. GM's an android, right? He can create biological elements, pretty much." "Spinning body parts. Nice touch. All right then, lets see what it can do" BB seems proud of his son. "S...so, t...that may make the in...interplay of technochemical and organic...y...yes, I s...see what y...you mean..." "ENEMY DETECTED, COMBAT MODE ACTIVATED!" Rob's arm clamps flail forward at the Battling Briton. As the first arm clamp smacks the floor, Reb mumbles. "I need to work on the on increasing the level of the problem sovling ablities I think..." The second arm clamp goes for BB's neck, as BB flips onto his hands. "A...and J...James, you w...would c...consent to us doing this?" BB places a foot into the clamp and kicks the clamp hand away as the robot spins around "Whirlwind kick!" BB yells out, the robot slams a hand down and steadies itself. The comic cuts to Yu, as he blanches, but recovers his composure. Cain: (Cain's narration box with red with black letters) "Sending in the minion first. Not the *most* heroic display, but I suppose not everyone wants their father torn to shreds..." Games Master: "I am hoping that how I have been made and how I control energy and organic constructs will help us to understand further in creating the BREAKER. And any knowledge we can gather will help us now in our fight. I see no harm in Gunn poking around so more." "Then th...thank you. I am s...sure it will help." Reb "ROB- SURPREME SURPRISE STRIKE!" he throws his hands up as he makes up a name. Rob "EMERGENCY ASSAULT MODE RELEASE ACCEPTED." he spins his torso and his arms spin round, then his chest opens up the panels spliting down the middle; Battling Briton gets to see several barrels inside just before they all fire purple energy out (thats laser colour.) Battling Briton continues to spin round on his hands, avoiding -nearly- all the lasers as one hits an arm and sends him tumbling onto his back as he flips over and uses the momentum to roll and get instantly back to his feet; his health bar goes down by a chunk. Reb looks over his eyes very worried. "Surprised me there, Rebby. Ha!" BB says. He then sends a fussilade of fists at the robot, the fists never quite connecting with the shell as he pulls them short. Reb raises an eyebrow a bit "You okay, Dad?" "Oh you got me on the ropes, kid! Haha!" Reb folds his arms "Yeah right.." he mumbles. Rob lashes out at the arms falling short, he then spins his head 360 moves his legs back and forth without moving from the spot. "ENEMY TARGET TOO FAST, TACTICS CHANGING." "BLISTERING CHAOS!" BB yells. He spins, leaps, cartwheels, leapfrogs, slides under ROB, go in and out of his legs, around and round him, landing blows, but each blow is not solid, just a brief touch, but ROB continues to spin, widly thrashing and then BB slides under him again and rolls coming towards his son in a thundering gambole. Rob starts to get more and more undetailed then the light grows more and more dim, he spins his head one last time and before it is finished you can't tell if it is the head anymore before it fades away BB unrolls, standing right in front of his son with Reb's back to the 'edge' of the screen of their seemingly 2D arena. "Son, now you're gonna get -grounded-." Yu (Yu's narration box is written in itallics.) "Get out of there..." Reb looks up to him smiles as his eyes light up, "No Dad, I'm gonna ground you." As above the two of them, the most adorable whale forms out of the light and then drops on them. The whale's head lands on BB, the tail on Reb, but just flops lightly over his shoulder. "Dropping things on me... very... setting appropriate..." BB groans The whale has a huge adorable grin. "Oh I needed an attack name..." He ponders. "Erm...whale drop fist?" "But you forget that... whales... are wet and... slippery.."BB rolls out from under it, health bar a little chafed now. "And so AM I! Tsunami BUSTER!" He leaps up into the air and then spins round and round as feet fly down at Reb; his legs lock around Reb's shoulders, as BB cartwheels forward, hands going to the floor as his legs lift Reb into the air and he is lightly kicked onto the back of the whale, as his health bar goes down a little. Reb rests on the whale as he ponders "Right ok... how about this!" The whale morphs into a ball then sprays forward around reb into afist "ULTIMATE PUNCH!" Reb mimics punching as the huge fist heads for BB. BB ducks, but the whale just catches him across a shoulder,his health bar is taken down a little lesA this time "Got me cornered, now, nice." He leaps over Reb with a quadruple somersault. Reb can't help but look on with awe at the jump. BB lands 15ft behind Reb, back turned to him, though he looks back behind him, looking immensely pleased with himself. Reb folds his arms and the ultimate punch fist flies back to him and then forms a castle around him even with tiny guards on the walls, the draw bridge quickly raising. "Hmm, you're up to something Dad..." he folds his arm. "You're thinking this out well, junior. Looks like I taught you well." BB then runs at the castle. He pulls out his tonfa as he runs and he leaps and delivers a mighty smack to the castle walls "DESTROYER!" he yells as the castle walls shatter, leaving BB standing next to Reb again as he then backwards cartwheels, ending up at the other end of the 'screen.' Reb looks round at his shattered castle. "Ahhh Dad," "What? I'm trying to win here!" Yu: "Pressure him..." Reb looks around and ponders. "Hmm, now how should I..." Mr Psychic (Mr Psychic's narration box is pink with black lettering) "He does appear to be holding back on the boy. Not that I condone unnecessary violence of course." In the middle of the screen, Rob reforms, head spinning almost instantly. Cain: "Goodness, Yu. I'd say your head is in this as much as poor Reb's." Rob's chest bursts open as Reb yells "SUPER MEGA SMASHER GUNS FIRE!" Rob complies. Yu: "Mhmm. He needs to keep pressuring him, more shapes..." All the beams fire in unison; all the beams fly with a DWYANE! towards Battling Briton, as Rob's cannon chest revolves around making the beams spiral, almost like a screw. BB is hit by the repeated bolts, as the Rumble Room adds big yellow star burst effects with each hit, followed by the numbers of hits, which numbers at 126 as the background changes to a bright red. BB is flung back against the screen edge. BB drops to the ground, and does not get up. "VICTORY!" "YATTA!" Reb leaps up and fist pumps the air "ROUND 2... FIGHT!" "Cancel that... Rumble Room..." BB mumbles, as he tries and fails to get to his feet. "Dad, you okay?" Yu lifts a fist and clenches it tightly with reserved elation as Reb wins. BB gives a weak thumb "God damn kid.. smart AND powerful... Daddy is.,.. proud of ya..." Reb rushes over. "So we're getting pizza tonight right? You promised!" "You've passed the basic combat training for the GSPD with... ow my spine... flying colours... And yeah... pizza... it is..." Light forms over the battling brition. "I'm sorry if i hurt you.." Reb looks at him as his eyes brighten as the light covers BB. BB stands, now uninjured. "That was the point, kid... well, not the only one. But you passed the other stuff. Didn't let personal feelings get in the way, but fought with restraint and strategy, right balance between offence and defence, changed tactics when they weren't working, worked out what attacks I could use against you and what I couldn't... you also quickly got that its pointless to try and hit me in melee... it was good work, son. Now, I'm gonna watch how you do with your team. Then i can drive you home when you're done, and also lets me get your teamwork evaluation out of the way." BB gives his son a big hug. "Good luck." BB then exits the Rumble Room and opens the Obs room door and looks in at the Think Tank. "All right, your turn." Yu turns to face BB, his arms unfolding and hanging by his side. He simply inclines his head; he then slumps down in the chair next to Tops and nicks a handful of popcorn. The triceratops gives him the packet "Please don't eat them all, I have developed a considerable taste for them." He looks at the team. "Shall we?" CUT We cut to the entire Think Tank, stood in the Rumble Room. "Good job, Reb." Yu offers Reb a nod and a faint smile, before turning to Cain, letting him take the reigns. Reb smiles wide as Rob spins his hands and head. Cain nods to Yu, then grins to the rest of the team, rubbing his claws together "Right!.. We've seen how the team copes against an enemy with a formidable power, and a single, identifiable weakness... We've also had a... reasonable, demonstration of teamwork in the face of a powerful foe. Now... friends, allies, Titans..." He does wide arms to emphasise the rapidly changing landscape behind him. "It's time to test two more important skills, in tandem..." Behind Cain, a maze of walls appear from the ground, going back as far as they can see in the Rumble room, and just before they leave view their faces take on a mirror-sheen. "Coping with the confusion of dynamic combat situation..." The team is now isolated on an annex, with hall of mirrors corridors stretching out away from them in multiple directions. Reb acts out the standard scene when a character meets a clone and thinks it's a mirror. Rob moves his legs back and forth and spins his head "WARNING: MIRRORS CREATING VISUAL DISTORTIONS AND ILUSIONS." James Masters appears to size himself up, jogging on the spot in readiness for combat. "Reminds me of a movie..." he strikes a martial arts pose and gives a childlike grin. "Ah, I used to so enjoy these types of rooms", Mr Psychic reflects. Cain looks around at the team with a wicked grin, arms still high - apparently satisfied so far. Yu glances about, curious but otherwise calm. He starts to limber up, sliding a bo staff from a holder on his back. "Coupled with a little trial of trust." Cain says. As suddenly, each character looking at their own reflection sees it dart from the mirror, rushing down one of the corridors opposite. And the final section of mirror walls appear, cutting the team off from one another. "And of course, seeing what you do when that trust fails." END OF ISSUE